


Flying Free

by Rheyaa



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Drabble, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 17:14:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18921478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rheyaa/pseuds/Rheyaa





	Flying Free

Valkyrie thrust her sword deep into the throat of her attacker. Blood gushed from the wound, from his neck; spurting out even as she retracted the blade. She ducked under his next, predictable blow, and struck with the hidden dagger in her left hand, cutting the hamstring off his ankle. The man cried out and fell; without hesitation, Valkyrie rose up and drove the blade into his chest, finishing him off for good.  
  
The elite warrior of Asgard rose, grabbing a cloth from her pocket and cleaning the blood off of her sword. She walked along the rainbow bridge towards Asgard; this man was the latest in the line of attackers who'd thought a Midgardian could simply walk through the Bifrost and into Asgard.   
  
But that was why the Valkyrie were  _here._    
  
Brunhilde paused in the middle of the bridge and turned slightly to the side; she put two fingers in her mouth and whistled, sharp and high. With a great whooshing of white wings, her pegasus, Aviri, came flying down to meet her; he whinnied as he flew. Landing gracefully, his hooves tap-tap-tapping against the rainbow bridge, he half-pranced over to her, folding his wings neatly along his back.   
  
Brunhilde reached up and so gently stroked his neck; she murmured gentle, soft words to him in old Norse.   
  
"Ahh, minn vænn einn, minn engill, minn flótti vænn. Hvernig góð til sjá þú hí endr, minn sváss einn. Þú eru minn tryggr van mun-strǫnd." [Ahh, my beautiful one, my angel, my flighted beauty. How good it is to see you again, my dear one. You are my truest heart.]   
  
Aviri nuzzled over her shoulder gently as she petted him; without another word, Brunhilde mounted onto his back, bareback. She drove in her heels. "Hrjóta, Aviri! Hrjóta!" [Fly, Aviri! Fly!]   
  
Her pegasus leaped joyfully into the air, and they were airborne; and rising higher and higher, higher into the silence of the sky, Valkyrie felt herself relax for the first time in months. She became surrounded by nothing but the sound of the great white whooshing of wings around her; the warmth of her mount beneath her; and the endless, endless vastness of the sky, and the sea below her. Both stretching out farther than even a Valkyrie could see, out beyond the horizon; the ocean, with its little waves, a glittering expanse below, and the sky; ever golden in perpetual sunset, the great glowing hearth-fire of the heavens, warming all the earth. And she, one winged warrior, flying high above it all and yet in the middle of it, a part of everything; breathing in the sweet scented night air, caught betwixt the sky and sea, flying free. 


End file.
